


Haunting

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Boys Kissing, Fear of Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Some thing's were easy to let go of, but these days, it was harder to not dismiss the loud sounds, the feel of blood on his skin, and the fear of death in the appearance of a gun pointed directly in front of him. He can't let go of something like that, even though it could be easy to some, and maybe it was on most days. He was just glad Jonathan was there to replace all those sounds, to help him, to give him hope that tomorrow could be different.





	

Evan slammed into the ground, a cry left his lips, his limbs burned with pain. After a second, he scrambled to his feet and started running again. He took out his cellphone and scowled at the smashed scrren, he swiped the call button, blinded by the cracks as he dialed in Jonathan’s number.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, answer your fucking phone,” he seethed, still running, his legs throbbed as he made a sharp turn before coming to the end of the road that led to the ocean. He heard the waves thrashing back and forth on the coast, but nothing more.

He wandered away, toward the warehouse, listening to any audible sounds that could tell him his hunters were close.

He tried his hardest to ignore the sticky blood on his clothes and layering his skin was now dry. The gun he had on him was empty of bullets, all he had was a knife and his smashed phone.

He swiped the phone closed and dialed again. His mouth went dry at the sound of soft echoed thumps drawing close, the harsh waves of the ocean couldn't drown it out. 

Evan stepped in the warehouse, kneeling beside a few crates, huddling with his legs to his chest, one hand holding the gun, the other with the phone to his ear.

“Answer, please answer,” he whispered, his heart thudded in his chest, almost making it hard to concentrate.

A voice pushed through the loudness of his heart and the ocean around him. A male voice, deep with intent. “We’re tracking him. It’s a minor error that we didn’t anticipate… Yes. We know this is Vanoss, he just...underestimated us. How many? Several of our men. Twelve, sir. He killed twelve armed men before taking the drive. We’ll get it back and have him dumped in the ocean.” The man wandered past Evan, talking to whoever was on the phone.

He pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes, the phone was still dialing and he felt sick that Jonathan wasn’t answering. He told him before he left for this mission that he didn’t need Jonathan’s help, it was easy, in and out.

It wasn't easy when he didn't anticipate the amount of people securing the target. He had his suppressor in case he needed a quiet kill, a phone for a way out, and a hidden car down the street.

Their blood were puddles on the ground, the stunk almost made the bile rise in his throat. It was desperation as he pulled the trigger. Hia instincts drove him to run, to attack, to feel the blood on his hands before they got a shot that could end fatal. It was either them or him, a mentality engrained on his mind, his body and soul.

“Answer your fucking phone.”

Was he mad? Probably. He has every reason too.

Before he could give up, he answered.

“Hey, are you on your way back?” Jonathan asked, his tone light, and the sound of it made Evan choke back a sob, he almost curled into himself just hearing his voice. “I ordered pizza. Nogla’s here though, he brought Lui. We’re watching some movies… Evan?”

He sniffed. “I miss you so much right now.”

“I miss you too,” Jonathan said, slow and soft, the innocence practically made Evan hate the circumstance he’s in.

He shuddered at the cold enveloping him, the gun felt heavy in his hand. He dropped it and listened to how it echoed.

“Evan?.. Are you okay?” Jonathan asked.

“Not really.”

He could hear Nogla and Lui saying something in the background, but there was something else that worried Evan more. The footsteps were getting closer and these weren’t as casual as they were before. These ones were precise, softer and more stealthy.

He swallowed his nerves and grabbed the gun off the ground. “I need some help, Jonathan.”

“Shit. Evan. You’re compromised, aren’t you? I told  _you_ ,” Jonathan said. Evan could practically see the scowl on his face. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Nogla and Lui.

Evan pushed himself up onto his feet, keeping low as he looked around the large armoured trucks in the warehouse. you

"I do need to hear the whole  _"I told you."_ I have more pressing issues at the moment."

“Is someone after you?” Jonathan asked.

Evan stopped at the end of the truxm, he looked underneath, noting a shadow growing closer. "Track my gps." He hung up and slid his phone in his jacket before maneuvering around the truck.

“I almost left without that little sound you made,” the man said.

Evan bit his lip and moved to the front of the truck. He stopped, listened, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart in his ears. He wasn’t sure if Jonathan would get here on time, he just had to get away from this man who tracked him to this warehouse.

All he knew was that he was tall, muscled and held an automatic rifle and a handgun. His heavy boots gave Evan enough direction of where he was exactly.

“I heard about you and your friends. Did not think I would get into a cat-and-mouse game with the infamous Vanoss. It almost makes me laugh at what a high pedestal most people would put you on. It’s quite pathetic. I do give you some credit that you killed twelve of my men and managed to get away unscathed.”

Evan ignored him, finding the words useless as he escaped the warehouse and kept moving. All he could see were large containers layering the military base on one end, several trucks and a long strip of road that didn’t hide much.

He didn’t care, the one thing he did take from what the man said was that he did come out unscathed. Lucky for him, he probably won’t get that kind of luck anytime soon. He just hoped he got the hell out of here and that he could sleep in his bed without the cold wind pressing against him.

A whistle shot through the air, a scream pushing past his head as a ping from one of the metal containers was hit. His entire body froze in shock, his hand gripped the gun even though he had nothing in it to protect himself.

“Trying to sneak past me, how..cowardly,” the man said as Evan slowly turned around. He was a lot taller than him, shaved head, a smirk pulling taut. He wore camouflage with a bullet proof vest. Even if Evan ever got into a fight with this man, he’d probably lose.

The man tilted his head, walking closer to him. “You’re just a kid.. Are you truly Vanoss?”

Evan quirked a smile. “The one and only.”

The man sneered, tipping the front of his gun downwards. “Drop it.”

Evan did, listening to how heavy and empty it was.

“Where’s the drive you stole from the base?... How did you do it? The entire place was filled with my men, they were stationed to protect that drive, no one knew about it, no one should have stolen it. So, tell me, _Vanoss_. Entertain me before I kill you.”

Evan raised a brow. _This man likes to talk._ “I didn’t disguise as any of your men. I walked in and took it.”

“And here you are, at my mercy,” the man said, shaking his head, cocking the gun. “Tell me the truth, I’m curious.”

“I have friends, like you said. One of them likes to procure information, buys them from information brokers, or sells his own for it. We managed to snatch this one, easy job to be honest.”

“Easy?” the man frowned.

“Suppose to be, anyway. I wasn’t meant to get caught, nor find myself about to get killed. This is a two man job, but I decided to go on my own.”

“Regretting your decision?” he asked.

Evan shrugged. “In a way, I kinda wished I took this some other day. I could be at home, watching tv with my boyfriend and our friends.”

“How did you get in?”

“I walked in,” Evan answered, shrugging again, “it sounds easy, but it was. I was driving, one of the men at the gates thought I worked for a company that was a branch off this one.”

The look on the man’s face was distress and disgust. It made Evan slightly giddy that there was a loophole in their system, so easily distinguished. It was the only reason Evan wanted to do it alone, all he had to do was go in and out, leave the base and report in to Lui.

He shuddered, it was cold and the air smelled briny, salty and foul.

“What tipped my men off that you weren’t a soldier?”

Evan sucked in a sliver of air, his mouth was parched. He didn’t want to think of the last thing he did to ruin his night, but the gun and the twitch of the man’s finger wasn’t helping his decision.

“I dropped it.”

“The drive?”

Evan nodded. “Someone noticed what I had and started pointing their gun at me, so I retaliated.” Evan shrugged, he found himself doing that, just to loosen up the cold in his body. “It’s an honest mistake.”

His brows creased when he heard something from behind him, the man didn’t notice this slight detail. A shift that had his heart pounding.

“An amature mistake, you mean,” the man said.

“Take it what you will, I didn’t exactly fail yet,” Evan said.

“Your situation isn’t looking so—” something sliced the air, a hiss that stuck right into the man’s head, a silver knife, blackened at the handle was pushed to the hilt. The gun toppled from his hand as a trickle of blood slid down his forehead, his body slumping next.

“--Great.”

Evan turned as he tilt his head up to see Jonathan on one of the blue containers. He was wearing his usual blue sweater, dark jeans and shoes. He had a grim look on his face as he jumped off the container.

“Y-You’re here,” Evan said, surprised that Jonathan got there so quick.

“I drove real fast,” Jonathan said as he walked past Evan who was disappointed. He knelt over and grabbed the knife from the man’s head, it slid out easy as he cleaned it with a cloth that was tucked in his sweater pocket. “Just for you, Evan.”

“You’re mad...still?”

Jonathan frowned and tucked his knife into a small holster inside of his sweater, there were several others inside as well. “Why wouldn’t I be? You were almost killed, Evan. I arrived just in time to see that you were finished explaining to this asshole how you managed to get into a military base. He didn’t look as amused by what you told him, nor by your existence. He was going to kill you and if I was late.. A few seconds late or minutes. I would find your body.”

Evan breathed deeply and knew how Jonathan felt. He didn’t want him to have to feel that, to see his dead body, alone or possibly dragged away, a blood stain on the cement.

“I’m sorry…”

Jonathan pulled Evan into a hug that Evan didn’t want to end. He clung to him and breathed in his scent, letting himself relax. “Take me home..”

Jonathan sighed and took his hand, taking him down the street which Evan figured Jonathan had ran too. “How’d you get past security?”

Jonathan wrinkled his nose. “Not as stealthy as you did.”

He soon found out that Jonathan knocked out two guards, they were tied up with matching bloody noses. It surprised him Jonathan hadn’t killed them, but he didn’t care. He was alive and all he wanted to do was go home.

His car sat on the street, slightly on the sidewalk as they got in. The drive back was quiet and Evan felt itchy from the blood, but he didn’t peel anything off. He just felt disgusted with himself and yearned for a shower.

“Is Nogla and Lui still at the house?”

“Yeah. You’re taking a shower when you get home, right?”

“Of course.”

They arrived back at the house, the ride was quiet, they barely said anything. Evan didn’t even greet Nogla and Lui, but he did wave as he headed into his room, grabbed some clothes and took a shower. The showerhead didn’t sound as innocent as he thought, all he could hear were bullets. He groaned, scratching off the blood as his heart thumped harder in his chest.

He almost stumbled out of the shower when he finished. His skin crawled as he dried his hair and pulled on his clothes. He was clean when he looked in the mirror, there was nothing on his skin. No sight of blood, but he felt like it was there, so intently that he threw up in the toilet.

“Hey.. are you alright?” Jonathan asked, knocking on the door.

Evan groaned, pushing himself up and flushing the toilet. “I’m fine.” He took time washing out his mouth and brushing his teeth several times to get the taste out of his mouth. The next time Jonathan knocked, Evan gripped the sink and had to remind himself it wasn’t a gun firing.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hey, open up,” Jonathan said.

Evan wiped away a tear and staggered over to the door, his legs were wobbly, and his hands shook as he unlocked the door. Jonathan stood in the doorway, brows raised in curiosity, he was wearing pajamas.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Evan said, pushing past him and crawling into the bed, he found himself hugging his pillow.

“Are you sure?” Jonathan asked, leaning over him.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to cuddle with me instead of your pillow?”

Evan looked up, “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Jonathan switched the light off and closed the door, he crawled onto the bed and pulled Evan into his arms. He ran his fingers through his hair, listening to Evan breath slowly.

“I really did thought I was going.. To die,” Evan said, curling his fingers into the fabric of Jonathan’s shirt. “It was close.. So fucking close that I can’t get the sounds out of my head or the feel of the blood off my skin.”

Jonathan kept running his fingers through his hair. “You’re right here, Evan. You’re not leaving this bed, ever again.”

Evan smiled, nuzzling his face into Jonathan’s chest. “You’re cute..”

“I love you too,” Jonathan said, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

Evan reached up and gripped his shoulders, pulling himself up to press their mouths together. He felt Jonathan’s hand run down his side, settling on his waist. Evan melted into the kiss, wanting it to take away everything he had seen or heard. It happened on rare moments when he gained this type of pressure, when he was scared, his body shaking and his mind so awake that the noises were like standing next to a train.

He laid back down into Jonathan’s arms, hoping the taste of his mouth could stay on his skin, that it would obliterate the blood, that his voice would soothe the terrible sounds.

He just had to hope that tomorrow would be different and if it wasn’t, he’ll have to a find way to make it so.

**.**

****.** **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was real tired, so the direction of this story was a surprise.  
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment. :)


End file.
